


Complications

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Star Wars
Genre: //whatever kids are calling it these days, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Anakin gets pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

He was pushed back onto the bed, the other man following him down. Then lips were smashed against each other in a rough kiss. Anakin moaned "hurry up and just fuck me Obi wan!" His hips bucked up and his head fell back. Obi wan attacked his neck, leaving trails of hickeys. As he moved down he removed Anakin's shirt. He stopped at a nipple, he sucked and bit it harshly. Anakin was left moaning breathlessly. "Obi wan!" He slid Anakin's shorts off and swiftly took him into his mouth. "ah!" Anakin groaned and tried to lift his hips but Obi wan held him down. His other hand moved below Anakin and a finger entered him. The finger slowly moving back and forth inside him til another was added and Obi wan scissored him open. "Obi wan! Just fuck me now!" He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. He pushed in slowly, Anakin moaning til he stopped. After a moment of adjustment Anakin said "Move" while panting slightly. He slowly pulled out then quickly back in "ahh" Anakin moaned again, his breathing getting shorter as Obi wan's pace got quicker. He pulled Obi wan down so they were chest to chest. His blunt nails dug into Obi wan's back as he sucked on Anakin's nipples once more. This dual sensation tipped him over the edge. As he came he clenched around Obi wan and this sent him over the edge too. He collapsed on Anakin. "I love you" Anakin said as he held Obi wan's face.  
"I love you too" Obi wan said as he gave a quick kiss to Anakin's lips. He got up to get a wash cloth from their bathroom. He cleaned up Anakin's stomach then threw it to the side. Anakin could feel the cum leaking out of his hole but decided that was a mess to clean up tomorrow. Anakin pulled Obi wan closer as Obi wan placed his arm around Anakin's waist. He fell asleep to Obi wan's heart beat.

Anakin woke up alone the next day, he turned over and saw a note 'Council meeting. I'll be home at 5'  
' _Damn stupid meetings not letting me wake up to my husband_ ' Anakin thought bitterly. A second after that thought he was rushing into the bathroom, puking up last night's dinner. ' _Remind not to eat that again_ ' he noted as he rinsed his mouth out at the sink. But this continued for a week. Wake up and puke his guts out. No matter what he ate the previous night. Obi wan was concerned but Anakin said it was nothing. But when Obi wan went to an early meeting he decided to visit a medic droid, he wanted answers for this bug. A scan over his body and a few beeps later the droid answered him "Mr Skywalker you are pregnant"  
"What?" _Surely this droid was joking_  
"You're pregnant" in disbelief Anakin sought out another droid, the same answer. "No" he said as he cupped his head "This isn't happening" He was just glad Obi wan wasn't there. As he walked home he contemplated his options. Tell Obi wan or don't. Keep the child or don't. What does this mean for his future? Can he handle raising a child, possible by himself? What if Obi wan kicks him out? Too lost in his head he didn't realise when he had gotten home. Obi wan was there. Walking through the door Obi wan welcomed him "Hey, where were you?" He asked, concerned.  
"Just out" he dismissed him, just before walking away he made up his mind. He turned to look Obi wan directly in the eyes "I'm pregnant"

 


	2. The Jedi council

Shock is written all over Obi wan's face. "What?"  
"I went to a medical droid today to see what this bug was. It wasn't a bug. He told me I am pregnant. In disbelief I went to another, same news" Anakin said with a sad look on his face, tears welling in his eyes. "Are you planing on keeping it?" Obi wan asked slowly  
That question almost broke Anakin, ' _didn't he want the child?_ ' "Yes"  
Before Anakin could blink he was swept off his feet and spun in a circle "We're going to be fathers!" Obi wan cheered  
"Wait you're not mad?"  
"Mad?" Obi wan asked, confused as he placed Anakin down, he cupped his face "Why would I be mad?" He placed his hand over Anakin's stomach. "You're carrying a beautiful creation, Anakin. I'm overjoyed!" He kissed Anakin deeply. They smiled at each other when they pulled back. That night, when they laid together in bed, Obi wan couldn't keep his hands off of Anakin's stomach, "I can't believe this" he had said with a smile in his voice and Anakin couldn't help but drift off to that feeling.

  
_Obi wan was badly hurt and bruised, a chant of 'no' left his bloodied lips. Then it went pitch black, the only sound was an object piecing skin._

  
Anakin startled awake, breathing heavy and in a cold sweat, Obi wan's arm fell to rest across his hips. He tried to gently remove the arm but it only tightened "What's wrong?" Obi wan sleepily asked, eyes still closed  
"It's nothing, go back to bed"  
"I can feel it through the force Anakin, something is troubling you"  
Obi wan opened his eyes and sat up  
"I saw you... dead" Anakin dropped his head so Obi wan placed his hands on either side of his face, bringing it back up to look him in the eyes "That's not going to happen Anakin, for a long time, I promise you" He gently pulled Anakin down "We are both going to be alive and watch our baby grow" He said, soothingly, with his hand place over Anakin's stomach. In that moment, he believed him.

They had to tell the council of the recent events that had happen. In their next meeting together, a week later, they did. "Jedi council" Obi wan addressed them as he stood in front of them "Me and Anakin have news to tell you" he motioned for Anakin to stand beside him "I'm pregnant" Anakin stated once he stood beside Obi wan.  
"The child, you're going to keep?" Yoda asked  
"Yes" Obi wan replied, looking Yoda in the eyes  
"And do you wish to remain here and stay on the council?" Windu asked, Anakin knew he was talking more to Obi wan than himself.  
"Yes" Obi wan replied  
"In order, congratulations are" Yoda said, as the rest of the council either nodded or murmured 'congratulations'  
As they left Anakin spoke up "The council still doesn't want me"  
"That is not true Anakin"  
"You saw Master Windu, he was asking you more than me! They still haven't made me a master yet!"  
Obi stopped to stare at Anakin "Calm down Anakin you've been given a great honour. The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor, the council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs"  
"I swear to you I didn't ask to be out on the council"  
"But it's what you wanted, your friendship with chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off"  
"He's nothing to do with this"  
"The only reason the council has approved your appointment is because the chancellor trusts you"  
"And?" Anakin questioned  
"Anakin I am on your side, I didn't want to put you in this situation"  
"What situation?"  
Obi wan spoke his next words carefully "The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to"  
"They want me to spy on the chancellor?" Anakin summarised as Obi wan walked them over to one of the many large windows "that's treason"  
"We are at war Anakin"  
Anakin shook his head "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?"  
"This assignment is not to be on record"  
"The chancellor is not a bad man Obi wan. He befriended me, he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here"  
"That is why you must help us Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate not to it's leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired"  
"The Senate demanded that he stay longer" Anakin continued to defend the man  
"Yes but use your feelings Anakin something is out of place"  
Anakin scoffed as he walked closer to the window "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the republic, against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here, why are you asking this of me?"  
Obi wan gave a side glance, debating his next words. "The council is asking you"  
Anakin stormed off but Obi wan knew he had agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) The start could be seen as OOC but I wanted it a tad sad to start with but to end in fluff  
> B) If the reason why Anakin sought power is to save his lover then yes Obi wan is going to replace Padme in the dreams/visions  
> C) yes the last part, after leaving the council meeting is completely off canon material, why? Bc I feel like that's what pushes Anakin's initial doubt of the Jedi council


	3. Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this to the end of the last chapter bc it's super short but for whatever reason it wouldn't let me.  
> *10/5/17*  
> Finally edit this! Whoop 

"Anakin, it is nice to see you" Palpatine greeted him as he walked into his office  
"You called for me?"  
"Yes" he stated as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Anakin "I've heard of the good news, you're with child, congratulations" He said cheerfully and Anakin couldn't hide his smile "Thank you"  
"Am I correct in assuming General Kenobi is the father?"  
"You are correct"  
Palpatine's face hardened "Sit Anakin" he did and Palpatine sat behind his desk. After a pause he spoke up "You must sense what I have come to suspect, the Jedi council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."  
"I don't think-"  
"Anakin" he quickly cut him off "search your feelings" _that was the same sentence Obi wan had used_ "I must admit my trust in them has shaken"  
"Because they asked you to do something that makes you feel dishonest?" _He hit the nail on the head_ "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"  
Anakin shook his head, not knowing what to say "You know Jedi and Siths are more alike than you think, always in a quest for greater power"  
"But the Jedi use it for good, the Siths don't, they use their power selfishly"  
"And the Jedi don't?"  
"They use their power to help others" Palpatine gave a slow nod  
"You ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"  
"No"  
"Thought not, it's an Sith legend, he was a Dark Lord, so powerful and had such knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying"  
"Is it possible to learn this power?"  
"Not from a Jedi" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's similar to canon, once more bc I think this scene was important as it shows that Palpatine is slowly getting into Anakin's head


	4. To obtain power

Palpatine's words ran through his head for the rest of the day. But were more insistent when he went for a check up with one of the medic droids, to see if his baby is healthy. He held Obi wan's hand as the droid beeped "Mr Skywalker everything seems to be normal, they are growing healthily" The droid said in its monotonous voice  
"They?"  
"At this time, Mr Kenobi, we can not determine the gender"  
"Oh"  
"Thank you" Anakin said as he tugged down his shirt and left  
"That's good to hear" Obi wan smiled brightly but Anakin wasn't listening ' _Could bring back the dead_ '  
"What do you think the gender is going to be?" ' _Dark lord_ '  
"Anakin?" Obi wan stopped moving "Sorry"  
"Are you alright?" Concerned was laced into Obi wan's voice  
"Yes I'm sorry, let's just go home" Anakin said as tugged Obi wan in the direction of their home.

It took them seven months to pinpoint Grievous' location, which is in the Utapau System. The reason it took so long was because as soon as they got close to his exact location Grievous disappeared. "Obi wan please don't go by yourself" Anakin pleaded once more  
"I'm just going first to make sure he is actually there and once it is clear he is I will call for backup" Obi wan tried to reassured  
"Ok be safe" Anakin hung his head, silently crying, _damn these hormones._  
"Anakin" Obi wan spoke, gently, as he lifted his head back up and wiped the tears away "I'm going to be alright, ok? I love you"  
Anakin nodded "I love you too" A brief kiss turned into a long deep one until Obi wan reluctantly pulled back. He then turned and walked towards his ship. Once on board he gave Anakin one last wave and Anakin did the same. He didn't leave the docking station til after Obi wan warped out.  
After a fitful night he awoke the next day and received a message that stated that Obi Wan Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous. So he went to see Palpatine and tell him the news. "Let's hope he's up to the challenge" Palpatine responded  
Anakin looked down "Had I not been in this state I would've gone with him" At seven months he feels bloated and can barely move around.  
Palpatine gave a slow nod "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?"  
"I wish I knew" He wish he could start pacing around, but he had to sit down "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council"  
"They don't trust you Anakin" Palpatine gave him the harsh truth  
"They see your future" he motions for Anakin to stand, he does and Palpatine places his hand over his stomach "Both of yours, they know your powers will be too strong to control." He leads Anakin out of his office with a hand on his shoulder "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created" he continued "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force"  
"How do you know the ways of the force?"  
"My mentor taught me everything about the force, even the nature of the dark side"  
"You know the dark side?"  
"To be a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the force. Be careful of the Jedi Anakin, only through me can you learn of a greater power and save your husband from certain death"  
"What did you say?" Realisation came over Anakin and he got his lightsaber out "You're the Sith Lord"  
"Don't be a pawn to the Jedi. Since I've known you you've been searching for a life of significance" Anakin just rose his saber at that "Don't kid yourself Anakin, in your current state without my power you can't kill me"  
"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council"  
"Of course but you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"  
"I will quickly discover the truth"  
Anakin slowly but surely left after stating that, in search of Master Windu, he was in the hanger "I must talk to you"  
"Skywalker, we've just received word that Obi wan has killed General Grievous, we're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate"  
Anakin huffed at that "he won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth, I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."  
"A Sith Lord?"  
"Yes, the one we've been looking for"  
"How do you know?"  
"He has been trained to use the Dark Side"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely"  
"And our worst fears have been realised, we must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive" He stated "The Chancellor is very powerful, you must let me help you"  
"You are seven months pregnant Anakin, for both your sakes stay out of this. I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your judgement"  
"I must go Master"  
"No, wait in the council chambers till I return"  
"Yes Master" he gave up arguing with him. They departed ways then, Anakin went off to the council chambers and he presumed Master Windu went off to find Palpatine. When he arrived he gratefully sat down in his chair, appreciating the fact he was off his feet. After a moment he realised he was alone in the council chambers, ' _Everyone must be out to help Master Windu fight Palpatine'_.  
This is where his doubts set it. He was rubbing his stomach, remembering the news of Obi wan defeating General Grievous and smiling dreamily. Then his dreamy smile turned into a frown, remembering his nightmare of Obi wan's death and the fear of raising this child alone came rushing in like a tidal wave. ' _Use the dark side'_ he suddenly remembers Palpatine saying ' _I am the only one who can help you_ '  
' _You can't trust the Jedi_ ' that was the final thought before he got out of his chair and rushed as quickly as a seven months pregnant man could to Palpatine's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's a giant time skip bc this is getting close to the ending so Anakin needs to be a few months along is his pregnancy


	5. A Jedi or a Sith?

When he got to Palpatine's office Palpatine was on the ground with Master Windu standing over him. "You are under arrest, my Lord" Windu spat   
"Anakin, I told you it would come to this, I was right" Palpatine huffed out "The Jedi are taking over"   
"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost!"   
"No!" He started to repeat the word "No, no, no, no! You have!" Palpatine then shot electricity out of his fingers towards Master Windu, but he held it off with his purple lightsaber. The combined power was so great Anakin had to shield his eyes for a moment. "Traitor!" Palpatine said  
"No! He is the traitor!" Master Windu stated   
"I have the power to save the one you love" _That was why Anakin was here._  
"Don't listen to him Anakin" Master Windu pleaded  
"I can't hold him any longer" Palpatine said, weakly, as the electricity disappeared "Save me Anakin!"  
"I am going to end this, once and for all"   
"You can't, he must stand trial"   
"He is too dangerous to be alive"   
"It's not the Jedi way" _Palpatine couldn't be right about how the Jedi truly are_ "He must live" _for Obi wan's sake._ But Master Windu just rose his arm "I need him" but as he was about to kill Palpatine Anakin intervened by grabbing out his lightsaber and slicing Master Windu's right hand off. He screamed in agony and Palpatine took the opportunity and electro shocked Master Windu again. After a few moments he gave one last powerful jolt and Master Windu was thrown out the shattered window.   
Anakin stumbled back in horror and when his knees touched the back of Palpatine's desk he sat down on the edge, dropping his lightsaber on the way down. Palpatine got up and walked towards him "You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin. Become my apprentice and learn to use the dark side of the force"   
_This wasn't just for him, this was to save Obi wan_ "I will do whatever you ask"  
"Gooood" he almost sung out  
"Just help me save Obi wan's life, I can't live without him"   
"Only one has figured out how to cheat death but together we can discover that secret"   
Anakin wish he could kneel "I pledge myself to your teachings"  
"Good" _this is to save Obi wan_ "The force is strong in you, a powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader"  
"Thank you my master"   
"Once the Jedi find out what has transpired here they will kill us along with all the Senators"  
"I agree, the council's next move will be against the Senate"  
"First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple, we will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate, show no mercy! Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Obi wan" He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and he felt slightly lighter(*) then motioned for Anakin to stand in front of his desk while he sat behind and Anakin moved with ease like he wasn't this swollen from pregnancy. "Once you kill the Jedi in the temple go to the Mustafar system and wipe out the separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and we shall have peace"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I made that up, okay?? Bc no pregnant (wo)man at seven months with one child let alone two can walk around at more than 2mph and for Anakin to be the Sith im gonna write about he needs to move at at least 20mph


	6. A terrible discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just Obi wan's pov but the events that happen in this chapter correspond to those in the next chapter which is going to be Anakin's pov

After defeating General Grievous Obi wan sought out the commander "Contact your troops, tell them to move to the higher levels" Obi wan told him  
"Very good sir" he replied "Oh and I think you'll be needing this" he gave him his lightsaber  
"Thank you, now let's get a move on we've got a battle to win here" with that he rode off on the Boga up the cliff but about half way up a shot was fired and it landed right in front of him, it startled the Boga and they both fell off the cliff side into the mine crater below them as he fell he felt a giant stab in his chest. Just before hitting the water he equipped his rebreather. Once hitting the water he let himself sink a bit then swam through the murky water to some rocks on the other side, hiding himself from the drone sweeping where he initially landed. He quickly climbed back up, sneaking past the traitorous storm troopers and jumping back onto his ship and quickly leaving the planet. As he got out of the crater he sent out a signal "Emergency code nine thirteen, I've no contact on any frequency"  
A disordered picture of Senator Organa appeared with an equally disordered 'Master Kenobi' appeared once he was outside the planet  
"Repeat"  
"Master Kenobi" he repeated, much clearer  
"Senator Organa, my clone troops turned on me I need help" he stated calmly  
"We have since rescued Master Yoda he said that the attack has happened everywhere. We are sending you our. oordinates" Then he disappeared.  
After receiving the coordinates he met up with Master Yoda and Senator Organa on a medium sized spaceship and found out that the Chancellor had set up a trap for any Jedi still alive so they had to set out for the Jedi temple to save any of the Jedi who fell for the trap. Just outside the planet Senator Organa got called away so it was just Obi wan and Yoda who battled the droids outside the temple. As the last droid fell Obi wan and Yoda walked into the temple, Obi wan sought out the control room to stop the signal. Obi wan and Yoda both had looks of horror on their faces as they walked pass the lifeless bodies of Jedis in the temple halls. It got worse when they got to the younglins training room, they weren't any survivors. They all laid in pools of their own blood. Obi wan had to look away and Yoda looked down in sorrow. Continuing on they entered the control room and Obi wan easily found where the signal was being broadcasted from and quickly disabled it. Then they walked towards the exit but Obi stopped them at the security recordings "Wait Master there is something I must know" he headed towards the table  
"If into the security recording you go only pain will you find" Yoda tried to warn him with a sad look on his face  
"I must know the truth Master" he said as he started winding through the recordings. In horror he watched Anakin kill a bunch of Jedi and shaking his head he quietly mumbled "It can't be" Then Anakin sat on a desk in front of the Sith Lord, it was obvious he wanted to kneel due to the twitches in his legs but couldn't "It can't be" he repeated just as quietly as before. "My new apprentice, Darth Vader" the Sith Lord announced proudly  
"I can't watch anymore" he said in disbelief and horror as he turned the recording off.  
"Destroy the Sith, we must" Yoda stated  
"Send me to kill the Emperor, I will not kill Anakin" Obi wan pleaded  
"To fight this lord Sidius, strong enough you are not"  
"He is my husband I cannot do it"  
"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you've trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader" as he spoke he moved slowly towards the door  
"I do not know where the Emperor sent him, I don't know where to look" Yoda stopped and looked at him "Use your feelings Obi wan and find him you will" Then he continued on.  
He did, firstly he went onto his ship and left the planet but where he was heading was unknown to him. He ended up landing on a planet that was covered in volcanos, Mustafar.

 


	7. The rise of Darth Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's pov and it's short and sweet to set things up for the next chapter! Remeber that the events in this chapter correspond with the events in the last chapter  
> {unedited, I.e the thoughts aren't in italics, ao3 is probably having troubling with me again, *sigh*  
> I'll change this note when I can edit this chapter}

Anakin walked into the Jedi temple, an army of droids behind him, he left the droids to battle outside as he snuck inside, heading straight for the younglins "Master Skywalker there are too many of them" one boy spoke as he walked into the room "What are we going to do?" He had to kill them but he just couldn't, not with his own child arriving soon 'Do not hesitate, show no mercy!' The words rung through his head 'Only then will you be strong with the dark side' he looked back at the child who stared at him in curiosity and fear, his unscarred face, soft features, how naive he is to trust him and remembers being that young, he wasn't very naive as a child due to being a slave on Tatooine but he remembers when he first saw a Jedi, Qui gon, and trusting him completely then he saw Obi wan and remembers that he wanted to be by his side forever whether that be as a friend or more.  
Which brought him back to his present predicament, he brought his lightsaber out and the boy jumped back in fright "Gah!" He gave a pained grunt and lowered his head to the side, he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill a child 'To save Obi wan' that made him raise his head and looked around the room at all the children and saw the frighten looks on their faces and then looked down at himself. 'You'll be here soon' he thought to himself and then left, he just couldn't kill them.  
He went straight to Mustafar with R2D2 but once there he told the droid to stay outside with the ship, of course there were some angry beeping but he stayed by the ship and Anakin strolled in.  
"Welcome Lord Vader we've been expecting you" Viceroy Gunray spoke but he ignored him and waved his hand around, closing all the entries and exits of the place, trapping them in. He easily glided through the room, slashing everyone in his path, with everyone he killed he felt more powerful. As he slashed Viceroy Gunray he felt his eyes shine and power strum through his entire body.  
He was just finished reporting in to Lord Sidius when the proximity alarm went off, telling him a ship has entered. He walked over to the panel and saw a very familiar red and white plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you cannot convince that pregnant Anakin could kill the younglins


	8. A tragic reunion

Once landing his sat there, contemplating his actions until he saw a familiar robed man walking towards him with such ease that he thought it was a stranger so he exited his plane and walking towards him was Anakin   
"What are you doing here?" Unknown emotions were in his voice   
"You've turned to the dark side"   
"I've done this to save your life! I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. To protect you. I am more powerful than the chancellor, I can overthrow him. Together you and I can rule the galaxy" He had such passion is his voice  
Obi wan couldn't believe what he was hearing "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now" both men shed their robes and started circling each other "until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy"   
"Don't lecture me Obi wan" all passion was replaced instantly with annoyance "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire" That passion was back but Obi wan could hear the faint undertones of anger in his voice  
"Your new empire?" They stopped circling each other and just stare at the other  
"Don't make me kill you"  
"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy"   
"If you're not with me then you're my enemy"  
"Only a Sith deals in absolute" ' _I've lost him_ ' Obi wan thought miserably "I'll do what I much" he finally decided and got out his blue lightsaber  
"You will try" Anakin got his out blue lightsaber out and jumped towards Obi wan and he was shocked by how quick Anakin was but quickly blocked his swing. Each man swung at the other but the other dodged easily, after years training together they knew each move the other would make. As each hit was thrown and blocked Obi wan was pushed back til he was near the edge of the platform. A quick spin and a few strikes from his saber and Obi wan switched their positions, Anakin on the edge and Obi wan facing him. As another set of strikes was aimed towards the other they turned sideways so Obi wan's back was towards the entry way into the control room. Then Anakin kick him towards the control room but Obi wan hastily recovered and landed on his feet.  
In the control room they met each other blow for blow but a misstep by Obi wan gave Anakin the advantage. He grabbed Obi wan by the neck and as his hand came up to strike Anakin with his saber his wrist was caught. Anakin pushed him towards the ground but just before his back met the cold ground he kicked Anakin in the back, sending him tumbling down on the table they were fighting on. Obi wan recovered the same time Anakin did, it still amazed him that Anakin was fighting this well, like his stomach wasn't ballooned. It was like they were sparring again when Anakin was younger. As Anakin ran towards him a strong punch was thrown towards his shoulder but Anakin made sure to land on his back. Obi wan stood over him and used the force to obtain his lightsaber once more and Anakin did the same. A strike was aimed down on Anakin but he blocked it with his own lightsaber, just holding him back. He managed to get Obi wan off him and they were both standing once more, quick strikes were given from both of them and just like before they were met easily by the other. They moved towards the center of the control room. Then both tried to use the force against the other. But their power was evenly matched and after a few moments, once the pressure was too great, it sent them both flying across the room. They both landed on a panel. Anakin recovered quickly and jumped across the room towards Obi wan, his lightsaber aimed at the man. But the attack was dodged as Obi wan got up and directed their lightsabers towards his side, onto the panel he was just on. A screen lit up red in warning but they paid no attention on it, continuing their attack on each other. A door opened up behind Obi wan and he jumped out the door onto what seemed like a balcony with Anakin hot on his heels. They engaged in their fight once more, it was still even. Anakin kept pushing Obi wan back. Anakin gave a powerful punch to his face that sent him reeling backwards onto a thin platform. Each blow met the next as Obi wan had to keep stepping back. But an angry cry by the volcano stopped them, a huge spatter of lava landing on the peice of platform they were just on, melting it. Each ran to the safety of the other side as lava started to rain down. However the platform started to shake and they both knew that it was going to fall, so they ran towards the top of it, just before the huge lava pile as it fell. As it hit the lava river they continued battling, Anakin aimed his lightsaber up towards Obi wan and he aimed his lightsaber down. Looking ahead Obi wan saw the impeding lava fall and grabbed one of the broken cords and swung off the platform, landing on a small pile of rubble. Anakin's actions were delayed and he just made it off the falling platform landing on the head of a droid. Both of them used the force to levitate the platforms they were standing on. Then the fighting started again, blow for blow, strike for strike, no man deflating and no man gaining a lead. A brief pause was given, they just stared at each other, until Obi wan spoke up "I have failed you Anakin" Anakin twitched "I have failed you" he repeated in despair  
"I should have known the Jedi were trying to take over"   
"Anakin chancellor Palpatine is evil" Obi wan tried desperately to reason with him  
"From my point of view the Jedi are evil"   
"Well then you are lost" he said with a hint of sadness, using the force they both moved upstream.  
Anakin ditched his droid and jumped onto Obi wan's platform. Their battle continued just like before, the same old song and dance. Each attack was met. Until Obi wan got the advantage, pushing his lightsaber down onto Anakin's. He let up by jumping onto the solid shore grounds. "You were the chosen one! You were supposed to destroy the Siths not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness" He yelled in frustration "You're my husband Anakin, I love you"   
That just caused Anakin to growl in anger, he jumped the platform. But as Anakin landed in front of him Obi wan hit him with the blunt end of his Lightsaber, knocking him out cold(*)  
"I cannot and will not kill my husband" he whispered as he saved his husband's limp body from touching the ground. Obi wan picked up Anakin, bridal style, and carried him towards his ship. As he stepped onto the docking platform a hooded figure stood at the base of his plane, it looked up once Obi wan entered and a half melted face with yellow eyes stared back at him, he realized it was the Sith Lord. "You're the Sith" Obi wan announced   
"Yes and I've come for my apprentice" He replied as he removed the hood  
"Chancellor Palpatine?" He asked in shock   
"Lord Sidius and I will have my apprentice!" He said in rage and he got out his red lightsaber. Obi wan gently placed Anakin down in a safe spot then turned to Lord Sidius and got his blue lightsaber out "My husband will go no where with you!" Obi wan then jumped at Lord Sidius, a strike that was defended. Sidius pushed upwards on Obi wan's saber, sending him back a bit. Quickly regaining his footing Obi wan took a defensive position as the other ran at him, his attack blocked by Obi wan who swung at the disfigured man. He ducked out of the way and grazed Obi wan's chest with his saber. He stumbled back, this wound doesn't help the exhaustion already gnawing at Obi wan's body due to his previous fight. But he held on and stayed strong. Looking up Lord Sidius was standing in front of him about to attack so Obi wan gave a strong kick to his chest. Sputtering Sidius took a few unsteady steps backwards so Obi wan used this to gain an advantage. With his lightsaber raised he ran towards Lord Sidius. This blow was dodged easily and a punch was delivered to Obi wan's jaw that was so strong he fell to the floor. He swiftly got up, saber raised once more ready to either block or dodge Lord Sidius's attacks. As each blow was given Lord Sidius seemed to grow stronger, learning Obi wan's fighting style and counteracting his every move with deadly shots. Obi wan was also dealing with heavy exhaustion, adrenaline long since gone. His saber was knocked out of his hands so he hand to dodge Sidius's next moves by jumping around or moving to the side or ducking. A few good punches and kicks from Obi wan seemed to hit Sidius, but it was nothing that would put him down for the count. But a deadly kick from Sidius as Obi wan was mid jump sent him flying backwards across the platform. As Lord Sidius moved closer Obi wan knew he wasn't getting up, he could feel how badly hurt he was, could already feel the bruises forming. But once Sidius was a few feet away Obi wan started to chant "No" not for his sake but for Anakin's and their child's sake. That didn't even make Lord Sidius flinch. Standing above him Lord Sidius raised his red lightsaber and the sound of a saber piecing skin is heard echoing about the dead planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ik ik that's kinda lame but Obi wan ain't killing Anakin


	9. Chapter 9

A look of horror was painted on Lord Sidius's face as he looked down, a blue lightsaber was sticking out of his chest. He fell to Obi wan's side and the man looked up in confusion at the spot Lord Sidius once stood. Anakin stood there, a look of sorrow on his face "Obi wan I am so sorry" he said in a pained whisper "I love you and I should've had more faith in you and" he trailed off, tears looked ready to fall from his eyes and the man looked ready to crumble as he gripped his stomach. Obi wan stood quickly, exhaustion forgotten and held onto him. "I thought I lost you"  
"For a moment you did" Anakin said as he wrapped his arms around Obi wan "But as I awoke, alive and saw Sidius and you fighting I knew that he was evil and I shouldn't have trusted him" He pulled back from the hug and stared at Obi wan. Before Obi wan could say anything Anakin gave out a pained grunt and indistinct sound was heard "Oh no I think we've to go"  
"What why?"  
"The baby is coming"  
Obi wan looked shocked but moved them both onto his plane. He typed in the coordinates Senator Organa gave him earlier and sent a message to him "Senator Organa"  
His image popped up and so did Yoda's "Yes master Obi wan?"  
"I've got Anakin, he's going into labor"  
"Oh my god, we will meet you back at the ship"  
"Saved, is he?" Yoda spoke up  
"Yes, we will see you at base" he disconnected and warped back to the ship. They were back in record time and Obi wan threw Anakin's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his back, to help support him as they walked to the medical section of the ship. Yoda and Senator Organa were already there. Organa helped Obi wan place Anakin on the bed then the droids shooed them out. Behind the glass wall Obi wan watched in worry as the droid helped Anakin. Pain twisted his features, his mouth opened in a silent scream. After what seemed like a few moments as time was lost to Obi wan as he kept staring at his husband, he was relieved to see the baby finally appear but the other droid stepped into the first droid's previous spot between Anakin's legs. Pain crossed Anakin's face once more and Obi wan looked on in confusion until the second droid held another baby.  
"What?" Obi wan whispered  
"Twins, you've got" Yoda informed him  
"Congratulations Obi wan" Organa said in cheer.  
Once the droids disentangled Anakin from the machines and washed the babies and placed them into cribs beside Anakin one of the droids stepped outside to speak to Obi wan "He is tired but you may speak to him"  
Obi wan nodded then rushed into the room "Anakin?"  
"Mmm?" was the tired response  
"Twins can you believe it?"  
A small laugh "I can't"  
A small cry was heard behind Obi wan, he turned and saw his and Anakin's children, one in pink and the other in blue "A boy and girl?" He questioned more so to himself than anyone else. He gently picked up the boy and passed him to Anakin then picked up the girl and held her "We've got to name them"  
Anakin nodded then looked at his baby boy. "Luke" he said after a pause  
"Luke? Yeah" Obi wan nodded in agreement "I like that"  
"What should her name be?" Anakin asked Obi wan as he stared at the little baby girl in his arms. Obi wan stared at her small face for a moment. "Leia" he said in thought, then more firmly with a fond smile on his face "Her name is going to be Leia"  
Anakin nodded in approval "Luke and Leia"

It was the next day when Anakin was discharged, he was carrying Luke and Obi wan was carrying Leia. Obi wan had spoke to Yoda about their sleeping quarters and for now they got one of the bigger rooms with two cribs. They placed their babies in their cribs and both smiled in happiness as the babies slept. "I've got to speak to Master Yoda about where we're going to set up the next Jedi Temple, you just rest" Anakin nodded and gave Obi wan a quick kiss then headed for their bed. Obi wan left and sought out the conference room, to speak to Master Yoda and Senator Organa. "Unknown, is where to set up" Yoda spoke up.  
They had debated a bit before "For now you can join me, on my planet" Organa spoke up  
"Intruding, are we?"  
"Not at all, I've got plenty of room at my castle on Alderaan"  
As the two talked Obi wan was considering the pros and cons of living on Alderaan.  
Pros - it is peaceful and green, the castle seems like a nice place, the environment would be good for Anakin  
Cons? They weren't much  
"Our agreement, settled is?" Yoda asked, both of then turned to Obi wan  
"We're to settle on Alderaan?" Obi asked  
"Yes and you can live in my castle" Senator Organa stated  
"I agree" Obi wan said as Yoda nodded his agreement.

"What happened?" Anakin asked Obi wan as he entered their quarters. Obi wan sat in front of him on their bed, Anakin was currently holding a sleeping Leia. He gently patted her head "We're going to settle on Alderaan and stay with Senator Organa in his castle"  
Anakin nodded slowly, digesting this information "I hear it's a peaceful planet"  
"It is and it's got beautiful greenery"  
Anakin smiled "Good"

It didn't take long to get to Alderaan, as the four left the ship, Anakin held Luke and Obi wan carried Leia, they followed Senator Organa towards a giant beautiful castle. "Wow" Anakin said in amazement as they walked towards it. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside, up some stairs and down a few halls was the guest room wing. A rather large room that had one giant bed, a desk in one corner and a bookshelf "Here is Master Yoda's room"  
"Thank you" he said as he walked into the room  
Down the hall they stopped once more, another door was open, the inside was much the same as the other. "I will get two cribs sent up for the two babies" Organa said  
"Thank you" Obi wan said as Anakin step into the room, just like before he looked around in wonder  
"After you've settle in I will give you two a tour of the rest of the place" he said with a small smile as he left.  
Ten minutes later a knock was given and Obi wan stood up with Leia in his arms to answer, a maid stood there with two cribs "Is this baby Leia?" She asked  
"Yes" she walked in and set both cribs up rather quickly then left.  
Both babies were asleep in each parent's arms so they placed them in the cribs.  
Looking at them, they both gave a small smile "Obi wan, I'm so sorry for everything" Anakin spoke up and he looked down at the man  
"It's ok, you realized your mistake and now we're both here to raise our children" Obi wan replied as he cupped Anakin's face  
Tears stared to well up in his eyes "All the pain and grief and horror I caused"  
"Shhh Anakin" Obi wan said as he embraced Anakin. "You're safe now, everyone forgives you, they know how a Sith can brainwash a person, they forgive you, I forgive you" Obi wan said firmly.  
"Thank you Obi wan" He said as he kissed Obi wan with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think like everyone knew I wasn't going to kill obi wan so that start is like a surprise to no one 


End file.
